Herculean Pirate and The Guardians
by Mumei Mu
Summary: The Strawhat crew unexpectedly gain two new members on the day they visit Loguetown, no thanks to Luffy. What they don't know is that the event will spark the rising of the youngest member and that he will shake the world beneath his feet...Literally. "I don't want to be a damn cabin boy!" The youngest member of Mugiwara pirates shouted out. Warning: OP-OC and certain stuffs.
1. A Boy And Tree

**I present you one of the latest stories, The Herculean Pirate and His Guardians!**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Contains: Slightly crossover and op character  
**

 **Warning: Very OP-OC**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of HPHG.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Boy And Tree**

* * *

The rowdy shouts can be hear throughout the forest and a black-haired woman can been seen running across the field in barefoot, appearing to be a poor villager from looking at her dirty and patched clothes. Her black eyes dart at the shadow of the woods before she look down into her arms, meeting the black doe eyes of her baby boy as he cried out. "Shh, Akeno, it's okay, it's okay, momma's here." The woman rocked her baby with a whisper as she kept ran away from the shouts and she nearly trip over as soon as she hear a gunshot from the distance.

* * *

Somewhere else, the same gunshot attracts the attention of a mysterious creature and it decides to follow the direction of the gunshot out of curiously.

* * *

The woman leap over the exposed tree's root, weaving through the branches as she shield her son from harm and she can hear some voices as they get closer to her. "There she is!" The first voice shouted.

"Get her!" The second voice roared and she sprints away from the voices.

* * *

The creature halt its walk as soon as it see a female human, running across the field near the creature and its head tilt out of confusion before it hear another gunshot. Its eyes widened in shock as the human fall down with a bleeding shoulder and it can hear a wail from a tiny human in the woman's arms.

"It's okay, Akeno, momma got you." The woman said painful, she refuse to drop her baby. "I won't let them harm my baby boy."

"Finally get you, bitch!" The woman turned her head around to face an overweight pirate with ten pirates as he looked down to her with a deadly glare, "Do you have any idea what you took from us?!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry for steal this fruit." The woman sweated with some fatigue, "But I need something to feed my baby…I can't afford to buy any foods because I'm too po…"

"…You did what?!" The fat pirate roared out of rage, "YOU BITCH! WE SPEND FIVE YEARS LOOKING FOR THIS DEVIL FRUIT AND YOU SAID YOU FEED IT TO A DAMN BABY?!"

"D-Devil fruit?" The woman said confusingly, she don't know why they were making a big deal about a fruit.

"GIVE US THE BABY!" The fat pirate roared angrily.

"W-What?" The woman covered her wailing baby from them, "No, I'm not going to give you my baby! He's all I got!"

"Cap, let me kill them both." The skinny pirate called out, "The devil fruit will reborn somewhere near here." The woman widened her eyes in horror.

"No…" The fat pirate scowled, "We're going to make her suffer." He aimed his pistol at the baby, "The baby must die." He pulled the trigger.

"No!" The woman shield her son at last minute and the bullet flew into her back. The baby wailed out loudly as his mother cried out in agony before she whisper to him shakily, "I-I-It's okay…Momma told you that she won't let them hurt yo…"

"Get out of the way!" The fat pirate kicked her away but she refuse to release her baby and some pirates just watch on with cruel grins, unawake that they just anger the creature. The captain shot her again in nonvital spots two times and he fires the third bullet, which hit her left lung.

" _I…"_

"Hmm, is it just me or did you hear something?" The short pirate cupped his ear confusingly.

"I don't hear anything else than this loud bitch." The tall pirate replied and one of the pirates notice something odd in the distance as his eyes slowly widened.

"I-I-It's okay, A-A-A-Akeno…" The woman coughed out some bloods as she kept shielding him from the angry captain's gunfires.

" _Am…"_

"H-H-Hey, the trees are moving!" The dirty pirate pointed at something with a shaking index finger.

"That gotta be rum speaking…" The skinny pirate laughed, turning his head to the direction and he widened his eyes at the sight. A great monster charge out of the shadow as it raises its wooden arms up in air with a roar, catching everyone's attentions.

" _GROOT!"_

The treelike creature smashes its massive arms down on two pirates and they squash under the fists with a sickening crunch. "I AM GROOT!" The monster batted a skinny pirate away with its right arm and his back break against the tree's trunk, killing him immediately.

"K-K-Kill this thing!" The captain screamed out in terror as he shot at the creature and the remaining pirates attempted to kill the creature but it was useless because…

"I-I-It's healing!" The short pirate screamed as the holes on the creature's chest slowly shrinking until it disappear, "M-Mons…" The creature impale the pirate with its claws before it tear him in half. The creature lift his left arm up as the thorny vines form on it and with a large swing, it slash three pirates as they bleed out to death from deep cuts. The other three pirates tried to run away from the monster but the creature was on them like a predator and they crash under its enlarging foot, died immediately. The monster slowly turns to the captain with deep anger within its eyes.

"S-S-Stay away!" The captain cried out before he trip over the exposed root and he glance at the dying woman with her baby. He made a stupid move by aiming his pistol at them, "Stay back or they'll di…"

"I AM GROOT!" The creature smashed its foot on the captain's head, squashing it in process. The creature turn to the woman and she pull the baby deeper into her arms, scared for his safety. "I am Groot?" The creature kneels down to her and the woman notice that it wasn't going to kill them as it look at her with a sad expression. She takes a good look at the creature, it was some kind of living humanoid tree with some vines around its limbs and several branches can be seen coming out of the back of its head. It seems to be a male but she can be wrong.

"D-D-Did you kill them to save us?" The woman asked.

"I am Groot." The creature nod and the woman seem to understand the creature, Groot.

"…Thank you…" The woman smiled tiredly, "But I'm afraid that I won't make it."

"I am Groot…" Groot whispered sadly before he looks at the baby in her arms as Akeno sniff at him with a coo, "I am Groot?"

"Oh, look, he's not scared of you because he know you're a good person…" The woman laughed tiredly, "My brave little boy…G-Groot…Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"I am Groot." The living tree nodded.

"T-T-There isn't anyone to watch after Akeno…" The woman hugged her baby, "Because you see, I'm an orphan and his father is a pirate, he left to protect us from his enemies…" She looked up to Groot, "Will you look…after my boy…and raise him well?"

"…I am Groot." Groot nodded again.

"Thank…you…" The woman smiled before she looks down to her son and she gives him a kiss on his forehead. "Akeno…Momma's sorry that…she can't be there…to see you grow up…Momma want you to know that…Momma love you…" She took a last breath and died with a smile, knowing that her son will be in safe hands. The baby release a deafening wail as if he know something was wrong.

"I am Groot." Groot gently picks the baby up away from the body, trying to calm the wailing baby down but he knows that the baby won't stop crying over the loss of his mother. "I am Groot." The living tree whispered as if he was making a vow, staring at the baby.

* * *

Ten years later, the villagers stare at the odd sight with widened eyes as the figure step off a small ship and the figure was carrying a ten-year old boy on its shoulders. No one would believe them if they told someone that they just saw a living tree walk around with a boy like a father does with his child. "I am Groot." Groot looked around with a smile, he wears a black cloak that covers his body and the reason why he wears it was because it's a gift from Akeno, the boy that he currently carry on his shoulders.

"Pa, I want to see the execution place!" A boy peeked over Groot's head with a grin, he has a shoulder-length straight black hair and he wears a red t-shirt with shorts. "Can we, can we?"

"I am Groot." Groot glanced up at his adopted son.

"Aw, but it's Loguetown." Akeno pouted childish, "I don't want to eat anything, I'm not hungry!" As soon as he said it, his stomach roars loudly.

"…I am Groot." The living tree pointed at the nearby food place.

"No, execution place first!" The boy whined with a sniffle as he tightened his hold on Groot's branches, creating a crack within the branches.

"I am Groot!" Groot immediately raced toward the execution location as he tried to calm the boy down, "I am Groot!"

* * *

"Wow!" A teenager stand on the top of the execution stand with a wide grin as he look over the place, "So this is what the greatest pirate saw before he died here!" He can hear someone shouting at him to get down and he look down at the shouting man.

"Look, look!" Akeno pointed at the teenager on the stand, "Can I go up there?"

"I am Groot." Groot shook his head.

"But he's up there!" The boy pointed again with a pout and the living tree was about to say something but he notice that a woman just attacked a man with a large mace.

"I am Groot?" The living tree walked over to check up on the injured man as the woman talk up to the teenager and before he knows it, a fountain explodes.

"The broken piece of the fountain is going to hit that beautiful lady!" Someone cried out as the said piece flew toward the woman but it slips around her as if it was like a magic and it fly toward someone else. "That stone just slide down her body and it's going to hit that boy on someone's shoulders! Watch out!" The same person cried out and Akeno turn his head with a confusing blink before the large stone hit his head, causing the villagers to cry out in horror but to their shock, the stone break apart as it leave a small bump on his forehead.

"…" Akeno stared off into the space with widened eyes and he start to sniffle slightly.

"I-I-I am Groot!" Groot quickly put him down, fussing over the sniffling boy but the boy just walk over toward the largest stone with a sniffle. "I am Groot! I am Groot!" The living tree raced to Akeno's side with raised hands as if he was begging him not to do something.

"W-W-Who did it…" Akeno sniffled with tear-stained eyes and Groot was about to calm him down again but the boy overheard the lady talking to someone else.

"Sorry!" A man with red nose smirked, "But don't you worry because your smooth skin can't have any scars anymore. Lady Albida."

"Lady Albida, where is she?" The teenager looked around before the lady point at herself, talking boring things before a man with red nose throw his cloak off to reveal himself to the teenager. "Oh! So it's you, Buggy." The teenager called out.

"Stop insulting me, Luffy! You still have your foul mouth!" The man, known as Buggy, shouted but Akeno don't care anything about what they were talking because there is something that he know…"

"So it's them?" Akeno placed his hands on the large stone with an angry sniffle.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot screamed out with waving arms, finally catching their attention.

"What the…" Buggy blinked at the screaming living tree, "I-I-Is that a tree…"

"GO DIE!" Akeno suddenly lift the largest stone over his head as if it weighs like a feather to him and he hurl it at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Buggy screamed with bugged-out eyes and his crew scatters away from the hurling stone.

"SUGOI!" Luffy cried out with starry eyes before someone force him into the stocking, "Eh?!"

"Long time no see, rubberman!" A man sat on him, "How is Roronoa Zoro?"

"Very good, Kabaji…" Buggy glanced at the stand as he dodged another hurling stones, "I will execute you in front of these pe…"

"DIE, DIE!" The clown-like pirate look up to see the boy with huge stone and he jumps out of the way as the boy smashes the rock down on the ground, causing an earthquake. The earthquake unexpectedly brings the execution stand down with a crash and Luffy stand up without any harm as he checked his straw hat to see if it gets any scratch from the fall.

"I am Groot." The living tree raced up to Luffy as if he was making an apology.

"…SUGOI!" Luffy stared at Groot with starry eyes, "A walking talking tree!"

"SOMEONE STOP THIS CRAZY KID!" Buggy cried out.

"I am Groot!" Groot chased his son as the boy tried to attack the clown, "I am Groot!"

"I-I-I'm not throwing tantrum, damn it!" Akeno threw the stone down at his feet with a wail.

"I am Groot?" Groot pointed at him with narrowed eyes as if he was telling him to watch his language.

"I don't say a bad word!" The sniffling boy crossed his arms childishly.

"I am Groot." The living tree placed his hands on his hip.

"No time-out!" Akeno pointed at his father, "You can't do that!"

"I am Groot."

"Can't!"

"I am Groot."

"Can't!"

"I am Groot."

"Can't!"

"Hey, you two!" Luffy suddenly appeared at their side with a grin, "Join my crew! You can be the cabin boy and you can be our plant!"

"I am Groot?" Groot turned his head to Luffy confusingly.

"I don't want to be a cabin boy, I want to be pirate!" Akeno frowned at the teenager.

"That's what my crew is!" Luffy grinned, "I'm a pirate, you can join us!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Luffy turned his head to see a green-haired swordsman with a blonde man in suit, a long-nosed teenager and an orange-haired woman. They stare at the destroyed area, "What did you do?"

"I don't do anything, it was him." Luffy pointed at Akeno and they stare at the little boy.

"…LIKE HELL I BELIEVE YOU!" The orange-haired girl punched Luffy's head.

"Ow, it's true!" The strawhat captain duck behind Akeno, "He did it, tell them!"

"…No, I don't." Akeno lied poorly with shifty eyes.

"I am Groot." Groot stared down at his son.

"A LIVING TREE!" The long-haired teenager cried out with bugged-out eyes.

"And guess what?" Luffy grinned at them, "They're gonna be in our crew! A cabin boy and a plant!"

"I said I don't want to be a cabin boy, I want to be a pirate!" Akeno stomped his foot, breaking the ground under his foot.

"HEY, YOU BASTARD!" Buggy shouted out, "Have you forget…"

"SHUT UP AND GO DIE, FUCKER!" Akeno punched Buggy right in his groin, blowing him away up into the sky and he disappear with a twinkle. Slowly, everyone turn to Akeno with widened eyes and Buggy's crew slowly back away from them with Albina.

"I am Groot!" Groot covered his mouth with a gasp before he scold his son, "I am Groot."

"No, anything but that!" The boy wailed at his father, "I'm sorry! Not that!"

"…Luffy, we have to get out of here." The orange-haired girl shook her head clearly as soon as she remember something important, "The storm is coming and we have to get out of here before it's too late."

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Luffy suddenly picked Akeno up, "Come on, guys!"

"Hey, put me down!" Akeno kicked his legs up in air.

"I am Groot!" Groot chased them.

"PUT THE BOY DOWN!" The orange-haired girl chased them with her crewmates.

* * *

Smoker stare at the ruined area with a twitching eyebrow, the strawhats are going to pay for it and he will chase them to the end of the world.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of HPHG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We have met Akeno, a ten years old boy with superstrength and tough body. Like I said in the top AN, he's very op because of the Devil Fruit that was fed to him when he was a baby and it grant him a superhuman ability. Warning: He will become like One-Punch man in the near future but for now, he's weak against Logia for obvious reason.**

 **That's right, it's Groot from Marvel! He's a mixed between the movie and comic, his body is based off the movie with some of characteristics from comic…To make him fit in the universe, he is not an alien but a tree that somehow consumes an unknown devil fruit that turn him into Groot. Akeno is the only person that understands him and they have a father-son relationship.**

 **How will it turn out for the strawhat crew? How can they handle a young superhuman who can't hold himself together and a living tree? What will happen next? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to Zoro so he can chop them up.**


	2. Into the Grand Line

**Thank you for reviews.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer to avoid the spoilers and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **Night: Maybe there will be some crossover characters, maybe not. We'll see.**

 **Coldblue: 2) No, they don't have bounties yet. 3) Yes, I will update my stories if I make more stories, some will take a while. 4) Who know why he want to be a pirate and let's say Groot have a mixed feeling about that.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of HPHG.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Into the Grand Line**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST KIDNAP A LITTLE BOY!" Nami screamed at her idiotic captain as soon as they ship out into the storm, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"He's gonna be our cabin boy." Luffy grinned widely, only to receive a bonk from the angry navigator.

"I told you I don't wanna be a cabin boy!" Akeno yelled angrily, "I'm gonna be a pirate!"

"I know, that's why you're our cabin boy!" The captain grinned at the boy.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A FUCKING CA…" The boy was about to shout out but Groot smack the back of his head.

"I am Groot." Groot frowned at the boy, pointing at the wall of cabin.

"No, I'm too old for time-out!" Akeno crossed his arms with a huff and the tree creature narrowed his eyes at the boy. "…Fine, pa…" He quietly walks up to the cabin, facing the wall with a small mumble.

"Oi, kid." Zoro looked at the boy with crossed arms, "By any chance, did you eat a devil's fruit or…?" He can't shake the image of a little boy flicking Buggy up in air with a single punch off his mind. His body cringes at the memory of a super-punch to balls, the swordsman feel so bad for the clown pirate. No one deserve this one, no one!

"Yeah, pa said ma fed me one when I was a baby." Akeno turned away from the wall, only to face it again as soon as Groot point at it with a stern look. "…Wait, I'm a pirate! I can't have time-out anymore!"

"I am Groot." The tree creature scolded him and the boy just turn away from him with crossed arms and a huff.

"Look at that light!" The boy looks up at the voice to see a lighthouse in the distance.

"That's a guiding light." Nami explained, "And the end of the light, it is the entrance to Grand line." She turned to them with a smirk, "So?"

"Don't any of you feel anything in the middle of the storm?!" Usopp shouted with shaking knees, "And why are you not all bothered by the fact that we have a living tree and a little boy who punch someone up in air with one hit?!"

"Shall we begin the ceremony for entering the ocean?" Sanji set a barrel in the middle of the deck before he place his heel on top of the lid, "I want to find All Blue."

"Cabin boy, tree, you get in on that!" Luffy copied his cooker's action with a grin as he once again ignored Akeno's protest about his position, "I want to become the greatest pirate!"

"I want to become an invincible swordsman." Zoro smirked widely.

"I want to draw a world map." Nami smiled.

"I want to become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp wailed.

"I am Groot." Groot stood next to the boy, instead of following their action.

"Let's go to Grand Line…" Luffy was about to declare together with his crew but…

"FUCK YOU ALL, I'M GONNA TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" Akeno punted the barrel up in air and it flew like a rocket. "THEN WHEN I BECOME THE KING OF THE FUCKING WORLD, THERE WILL BE NO TIME-OUT, DAMN BEDTIME, GROSS FOODS AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

"I AM GROOT!" The tree creature picked the boy up before he carry him into the cabin as the boy kick his legs up in air while he beat on his back with a wail.

"NO!" Akeno cried, "I'M SORRY! DON'T GROUND ME!"

"…For the record, Luffy, I blame you." Sanji glanced at his captain, "Out of all boys you kidnapped, you just happen to kidnap a ridiculous powerful boy with tantrums." He looked up at the vanishing barrel, "And that was one of best ale."

"Wonder where it will land in…" The swordsman muttered with crossed arms.

* * *

Somewhere far away, Sakazuki step off his ship with his fleet and he walks toward the marine base with a stern expression. A whistling sound reach his ears and he look around until he sees something rocketing toward the base before it destroy the building with a booming loud as the object crash into the ground through the crumbling building. "…" The ruthless admiral stared at the now-ruined base, "…Someone will face the absolute justice for this crime."

* * *

Akeno's face lie on the table with a sob as Groot looks over him and he push a lemon to the boy. He bats it out of the window, breaking it in process. "I don't want a lemon!" Akeno cried.

"I am Groot." Groot sat down with crossed arms.

"No!"

"I am Groot."

"No!"

"I am Groot…"

"MAKE ME!" Akeno looked up to glare at his father, only to scream out as the tree creature tried to force the lemon down his throat.

"I'm so lost…" Usopp stared at the odd sight with other two pirates.

"How come do you only say three words?" Sanji asked the creature with a raised eyebrow as he puffed his cigarette and the new pirates stared at him confusingly.

"I am Groot?" Groot tilted his head.

"What are you talking about?" The boy stared up at the cooker oddly, "Pa uses so many words and some of them are big words."

The trio glance between them for a while until Zoro drawls out, "Oooookay…So he's Groot and you are…?"

"Akeno." The boy answered as soon as Nami and Luffy enter the cabin, "My name is Akeno."

"Guys, we get a little problem." Nami slam the map on the table after she overheard the introduction, "It seems that the entrance to Grand Line is a mountain."

"MOUNTAIN?!" Usopp dropped his jaw with bugged-out eyes.

"Yes." The navigator nodded, "At first, I thought that it's impossible…But look at this…" She tapped the landmark on the map, "The place where the guiding light is pointing to is loose mountain on red line."

"What?" The sharpshooter gulped nervously, "Do you mean that we will hit the mountain?"

"Nah, I'll punch the mountain away before it hit the ship." Akeno held his fist up excitingly, he really like to break a mountain.

"No, don't do that." Nami sweatdropped at the boy, she doesn't want to know how much strength that boy has. "Can you see a canal here?" She draws a line on the map.

"A canal?" Usopp bit his lower lip, 'Don't be stupid. Even though there is a canal, there is no way that a ship can go up that mountain!"

"Don't be so stupid!" The boy crossed his arms with a nod, "You can't go up the mountain, I'll make a tunnel through the mountain with a pu…"

"No, you are not going to punch something like a mountain!" Nami shouted at the boy with a popped vein.

"Aw, no fun…" Akeno whined.

"Use a ship to cross a mountain?" Luffy laughed, "Sound interesting! The magic mountain!"

"I want to ask you something, what is the reason of going to Grand Line by using an entrance?" Zoro raised his hand up with closed eyes, "If you head south, you can go to Grand Line, too, right?"

"That's a bad idea, Zoro!" Luffy stood up with one hand on his hip as he pointed at him with other hand.

"Luffy's right!" Nami agreed, "There's a reason for that."

"We're supposed to go to Grand Line by using the entrance because it's cool!" Luffy puffed excitingly, "And we can throw Akeno at the mountain so he can break…"

"That's not the reason and don't throw a poor little boy at the mountain, dammit!" Nami punched the back of her captain's head.

"Look!" Usopp noticed something out of the window, "The storm has gone."

"Yes, the weather is so calm." Sanji checked the scenery outside.

"That's impossible!" Nami spun around with a serious expression, "If we head towards the storm, we will arrive at the entrance!" She raced out with the rest and Akeno was about to follow them out but Groot stop him with hand on his shoulder.

"I am Groot." The tree creature held a lemon up.

"NOOOOO!" Akeno wailed, that's his punishment for cursing. His father was about to shove it into his mouth but he was saved by a bizarre earthquake as it knock them off their feet and Akeno quickly ran out of the cabin with a giddy laughter. It cut short when he see a group of sea monsters, one of them have the ship on its nose. "…Hey…" He turned to Nami as she cling to the mast with a shiver, "Can we have one as a pet? I want him! Please, I'll be good!" He pointed at the giant sea monster, ignoring the occurrence behind him.

"N-N-No!" Nami screamed out right before the ship suddenly flicks up in air until it land back into the storm.

"We are safe now!" Luffy panted on the floor, "We have come back to the storm!"

"Do you understand why we have to use an entrance now?" Nami said shakily.

"Yes, I understand now…" Zoro curled up in corner.

"My pet…" Akeno whimpered sadly as he ignored Nami's explanation about something difficulty for him to understand, something about stream, control rudder.

"I am Groot." The tree creature stepped out of the cabin.

"What do you mean?" The boy looked up at him, "It will get dangerous? No, I want to stay up out here!"

"I am Groot." Groot crossed his arms.

"No, I don't wanna!" Akeno grumbled, "I'm too old for bedtime!"

"I think you should listen to your…Um…Father?" Nami glanced at the tree creature before she glance down at the boy, "It will be very dangerous, like your father said, so you should go inside and wait."

"No!" Akeno turned his face away from her with a huff and the navigator cursing her captain out mentally before a idea strike her head as soon as she remember something.

"…Hey, do you want a pet?" Nami smirked at him.

"…Yes!" Akeno looked up excitingly and she notice the tree creature as it stiffened up.

"If you are good and do whatever we just tell you to, we will see about getting you a pet." The navigator smiled charmingly.

"Okay!" The boy quickly race into the cabin.

"…I am Groot…" Groot stared at her shakily, "I am Groot…"

"Um, sorry, I don't understand…" Nami shook her head.

"I am Groot…" The tree creature pointed at the cabin then he shift his index finger to her as he shake his head before he point back at the cabin and he throw his arms around as if he was throwing a tantrum. He point at the ship before he create a little twig out of his body and he snap it in half.

"Oh, don't worry, we won't get him a pet." Nami waved it off, "How bad can it be…" She slowly trailed off, she realizes that the boy has superstrength and she just forgets all about it. "…What have I done?"

"I am Groot." Groot nodded his head solemnly with slumped shoulders.

* * *

"Pet, pet, pet~!" Akeno singsong as the rumbling ship ride up the mountain, "I'm gonna get a pet, a pet, a cool pet in the world~!" Suddenly, the ship slow down and the boy run up to the door before he peeks out to see a small island in front of Going Merry.

"What do I think?" Zoro muttered.

"Never mind about what you are thinking." Sanji replied, "Anyway, we were swallowed by a giant whale."

"I am Groot…" Groot muttered in shock.

"Is this a dream?" Usopp muttered.

"Yes, maybe it's a dream." Nami whispered.

"Hey, can I come out?" Akeno asked as he noticed something, "And where's big stupidhead with straw hat?"

"Go back to your bed." Zoro said flatly, "Or you won't get a pet."

"Okay." Akeno ducked back in with a confusingly blink before he lie back in his cot.

* * *

It has been a few hours since he stay in his bed before he decide to go outside and the first thing he see is Luffy ramming a broken mast into the giant whale.

"BO!" The giant whale cried out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MORON DOING?!" Everyone cried out with a old man that Akeno never seen before.

"HE BROKE OUR SHIP'S MAST!" Usopp wailed.

"IS HE MY NEW PET?!" Akeno can't help but to shouted out.

"NO, GO BACK INSIDE!" Nami shouted out but the boy just watch on as the giant whale and the captain fight each other until the creature swat Luffy back with a roar.

"We are even now!" Luffy shouted out as the whale halted at his voice before he grin widely, "I am very good, right? But we still don't know the result of this fight. So we have to fight again in the future. Your friends already died, but I am still alive. We will travel around Grand Line. And we will come back to see you again." The whale starts to tear up, "Let's fight again next time!"

"BO!" The whale cried out.

"So is he my pet?" The boy asked again.

"No…" Almost everybody said at same time, beside Luffy and old man.

"I wasn't awake that you have a cabin boy." The old man said as soon as he finally noticed the boy.

"I'M NOT A DAMN CABIN BOY!" Akeno ripped a door out from the cabin before he throw at the screaming old man, who just duck under it.

"AKENO, HELP ME FIX THE SHIP!" Usopp grabbed him before anyone can do anything about that, "That moron just rips the mast out! Carry it!"

"Tsk." Akeno clicked his tongue annoyingly as he went to get the mast.

"Did you just 'tsk' me?!" Usopp wailed, "WHY?!"

"I'm not your cabin boy." Akeno grumbled.

"How the hell does that have anything to do with that?!" The sharpshooter cried out.

* * *

Akeno ate his fish as he once again ignores the important thing about compasses, unique magnetic field, and log pose, a special compass. "Gramp, you talk too much." Akeno spoke up as soon as Crocus finished his long-winded explanation.

"Kid, you'll talk too much when you get to my age." Crocus muttered.

"No, I'm not gonna be old and wrinkly like you, gramp." The boy grunted out with full mouth.

"…Why you little…" Crocus growled before Luffy accidently break the log pose, courtesy of Sanji's kick.

"Why don't both of you just go and calm down in the sea!" Nami kicked them both off the island with a roar before she turned to the old man, "What are we going to do? Crocus-san, the log post is broken!"

"Calm down." The old man chuckled softly, "I'm thinking about giving you a new one as my appreciation for things you've done for Laboon."

Once again, Akeno just ignore them in favor of eating his food until Luffy and Sanji come back with two new faces. "Whisky Peak?" Nami stared at two people, a man with a fake crown and tattoo 'nine' and a blue-haired young woman in a weird leotard with jacket. "What is it?"

"It's the name of our town." The man replied.

"you don't have a ship, so you want us to take you there?" The navigator leaned closer to the man with a smirk, "Don't you think it's too easy…Mr…Nine? You were thinking about killing a while, weren't you?"

"Tell us, who are you?" Usopp asked.

"I am the king." Mr. Nine lied.

"Don't lie!" Nami pinched his cheek firmly, drawing out a cry from him.

"We can't tell you about that!" The woman bowed on the ground with Mr. Nine, "But we really want to go back to our town. We will repay you if you help us!" She sobbed, "Acutally, we don't want to do this job, but our company has to keep our secret as our lives. We can't say anything. Everything is up to your kindness now."

"Stop pretending!" Crocus snorted, "No matter what they said, they must not be good people."

"But I broke your log pose." Nami smiled nervously as she showed them the broken compass, "So, do you still want to go with us?"

"Wasn't it these stupidheads?" Akeno pointed at Luffy and Sanji.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Nine snarled with widened mouth, "YOU BROKE IT!? BUT THAT WAS MINE!"

"THIS IS TOO MUCH NOW!" The blue-haired woman shouted, "BUT YOU CAN'T GO ANYWAY, TOO!"

"Oh…" The navigator flashed them a new compass, "I forgot! Crocus-san gave me a new one."

"Please, our lives depend on your beneficent." Mr. Nine and the woman bowed to her immediately.

"I am Groot…" Groot mumbled with a small sweatdrop, that woman is tricky person.

"You can come with us." Luffy said abruptly and the crew plus bystanders just look at him.

* * *

"It's about to work now." Crocus said on the edge of the rocky shore as he watched the crew getting ready for their journey, "Is it pointing toward the right direction?"

"Yes." Nami checked the log pose, "It's pointing toward Whisky Peak."

"Are you sure to choose Whisky Peak for these people, kids?" The old man glanced at Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesday after she finally gave them her name, "Only you can choose your destination from here."

"If we don't like it, we can come back." Nami replied.

"Really…" Crocus shook his head with a smile.

"We are going now, Mr. Flower!" Luffy grinned down at him.

"Thank you for log pose." The navigator said.

"Bye-bye, gramps." Akeno said, "Don't die soon."

"I am Groot." Groot scolded his adopted son for saying a rude thing to his elder.

"See you again." Crocus called out as the Going Merry sailing away from the mountain.

"I AM GOING NOW, WHALE!" The captain hollered out at Laboon, "AND I'LL BE BACK!"

"BO!" The whale cried out happily.

* * *

"Hey, Groot." Nami walked up to the tree creature as it turned away from his son to her, "If you want, we can drop you two off at Whisky Peak. It's at least we can do after what this idiot did." She jabbed her thumb at Luffy.

"I am Groot." The creature nodded.

"No, they have to take us to Sabaody Park." Akeno looked up to his father, "You said we can go there!"

"I am Groot."

"We're getting free ride!" The boy rested his arms on the table.

"I am Groot." Groot shook his head, "I am Groot."

"…But we have no money." Akeno said.

"…I-I-I am Groot…" The creature's eyes widened in horror.

"How?" The boy pulled a wooden sword out of nowhere with a beaming grin, "The toy man from this big island give it to me, he said it's rare sword that can't be break…" The top part of the sword break off and the boy stare at his sword in completely shock. "…M-M-My sword…" His hands tightened on the handle, crushing it at ease as he start to sniffle loudly.

"I-I am Groot!" Groot quickly fussed over him, attempting to calm him down before it's too late. "I AM GROOT! I AM GROOT!"

"…" Nami just stared at them with a sweatdrop, how the hell does the boy understand Groot?

* * *

It have been a few days since they departed from the mountain and right now, it was snowing…Right in the middle of ocean. "Finished!" Luffy thrust the wooden pole into his poor-made snowman, "The man who fell from the sky, Mr. Snowman!"

"Your skill is so horrible." Usopp laughed at him smugly, never noticing Akeno rolling a medium snowball around them.

"What did you say?" Luffy hissed.

"Take a look at this piece of art!" The sharpshooter gestured at a very-well made snow-woman, "This is my masterpiece and I call it, Snow Queen."

"Oh, that's so cool!" The captain dropped his jaw in awe and before they know it, a giant snowball crash into them as it destroys their snow-people in process.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Akeno throw a giant snowball at them, the size of Going Merry's goat post.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy and Usopp threw snowballs at the boy as they tried to avoid his giant snowballs.

"I am freezing here, but how can they still happy?" Nami shivered with a blanket inside the second-floor cabin.

"Nami-swan, how long do you want me to continue shoveling the snow?" Sanji gushed from the distance.

"Please do it until the snow is stopped, Sanji-kun." The navigator said cheesy.

"YES, MADAM~!" Sanji shoveled the snow with vigorous.

"Hey!" Mr. Nine called out from the table, "Don't you have a heater on this ship?"

"We are cold here." Miss Wednesday shivered.

"I-I-I am Groot…" The creature whispered weakly with shivering branches.

"SHUT UP!" Nami snarled with fangs, "YOU ARE NOT OUR GUESTS! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO COMPLAIN, WHY DON'T YOU THREE GO OUT AND SHOVEL SOME SNOW?!" Suddenly, there was a booming thunder and she turned to the porthole with a gasp. "Lightening?! What kind of weather is this? It was hot a second ago. The weather here is really uncertain as Crocus-san has told me."

"It seems that you have underestimated Grand Line." Mr. Nine snickered.

"You haven't controlled your rudder for a while." Miss Wednesday said worriedly, "Do you think it's gonna be ok."

"For a while?" Nami looked at them confusingly, "I just check the route a second ago." She glanced at her compass before she release a loud scream.

"Why did she scream?" Akeno looked up as the navigator ran out to the railway.

"TURN BACK 180 degrees!" The navigator shouted.

"Why do we have turn back?!" Usopp cried out.

"You forget something?" Luffy blinked.

"No!" Nami lifted her compass up to her face, "But I don't know when our ship was heading toward the wrong direction. I just didn't look at the log pose for a while, and the waves are calm!" She turned back to the cabin before she suddenly kick the two new people out, "STOP BRAGGING AND HELP OTHERS!" She barked out some orders at the crew before she point at Akeno, "Akeno, get inside!"

"But I want to make sno…" Akeno was about to whine.

"NOW!" Nami shouted, causing the boy to head inside with a grumble. She don't want a little boy to be outside because it look like it will get dangerous pretty soon and she was right because the next twenty minutes was a pure chaotic.

"That's a good sleep!" Zoro stretched his arms out with a yawn before he notice his downed crew as Akeno poke them with a stick after he came outside again, "Hey, even though it's good weather, it's not good to have everyone sleeping. You should pay more attention like gaki here." He shook his head at them, "I hope that you're not lost." Nearly everybody glared at his back with a growl before Zoro notice two familiar faces, who happen to be Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesday, "What are you doing here?"

"We're heading to their town." Luffy grinned at him.

"Don't tell me that you're gonna take them there." Zoro grumbled, "We don't have any reason to do that."

"That's right!" Luffy laughed, "We have no reason."

Akeno spot his father walking out of the cabin as the swordsman talk to the new duo while Nami stomped over to Zoro, "Pa, can I have some green apples and pears? I'm hungry."

"Kid, we don't have any…" Sanji slowly trailed off as he watch Groot growing the said fruits…From one of the branches on his head and the creature handed them over to the boy. "…You…What are you?" He stares at the creature, thinking of all dishes he can make without worrying about Luffy eating everything in sight.

"I am Groot?" The creature raised his wooden eyebrow at him as if it was just normal for him to grow fruits out of his body.

"Pa is a tree, stupid." Akeno munched on his apple.

"I know, but what kind of tree is he?" Sanji asked again, "…Wait, he's your pa?"

"Yes, he's my pa." The boy stared at him like an idiot.

"I am Groot." Groot placed hand on his chest.

"See?" Akeno said, "He's that kind of tree."

"…What tree?" Sanji snarled at him comically, "What kind of tree is he?!"

"I am Groot." The creature repeated and the cooker wait for the boy to translate but the boy just walk away from them, munching on his fruits. Before the cooker shout out to him, Nami's voice catch everybody's attention.

"We have completed our first journey." Nami gestured at an island in front of the ship.

"An island!" Luffy hopped on the Going Merry's head exicitingly as he stared at the island with many…"With giant cacti! This is Whisky Peak!"

"That's great!" Usopp released his breath, "We've safely arrived."

"We have to go now!" Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesday suddenly jumped on the edge of rail, "Thank you for taking us here."

"We shall meet again if we ate destined to." Miss Wednesday smirked before they both leap off into the ocean with a flip, "Bye-bye, baby!"

"They're so weird." Akeno laughed.

"Yeah, they were…" Nami deadpanned.

"LET'S GO TO PORT!" Luffy shouted excitingly.

There is a river so we can get to the port there." The navigator turned to her captain.

"Are there any ghosts or monsters here?" Usopp gulped.

"Ghost?" The boy looked up at him with paled face.

"It's possible because this is Grand Line." Sanji took a puff.

"We can go to another island." Luffy chuckled.

"Wait a minute." Nami sighed, "Don't forget we have to spend some time on this island."

"Why?" The captain tilted his head confusingly.

"If my log pose don't memorize this island's magnetic field, then we can't go to another island." She explained, "And the time that will take log to record the data is different on each island. Some will take two to three hours and some will go up to days."

"What?!" Usopp screeched, "You mean, if we are stuck on monster island, we can't get out sooner until log is ready?!"

"That's right." Nami nodded.

"Let's not worry about that." Luffy grinned at them, "Let's go! We must be crazy if we don't go in there!"

"I am Groot." Groot muttered quietly with a deadpan expression.

"How long until we get there?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Soon." Zoro replied as the fog roll in.

"Listen up!" Usopp stood up shakily, "Everyone must be prepared to run and fight!" It wasn't long until they hear some shouts.

"PIRATES ARE COMING!" The villagers of the Whisky Peak cheered together on the dock, "WELCOME TO OUR TOWN, WHISKY PEAK!"

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"WELCOME TO OUR ISLAND!"

"What's going on?" Sanji glanced around at the crowd confusingly before he notices a group of beautiful women, "LOOK AT THESE CUTE GIRLS!"

"What's up with the warm welcome?" Usopp muttered in deep thought, "Maybe the pirates are heroes to them?"

"Welcome!" Someone called out to the crew as soon as Going Merry reaches the dock and the crew looks out to see a blonde man in suit with his hair in six rolls. "My name is Igarappoi. This is Whisky Peak, the town of music and liquor! It's our honor to welcome you." He smiled at the pirates as they stepped on land, "We have a lot of liquor here. Please tell us about your journey. If you don't mind, I would like to invite you to join a party." The crew stares at him in silence.

"…SURE!" Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Akeno cheered together before the villagers drag everyone into their town for the party.

* * *

The party raging on until late at night and it look like it won't end any time sooner, everyone have bring it into the bar. Groot was swamped by hoard of women and some men and it seems like he was a little uncomfortable. "Wow, a living tree!" The man whistled at Groot.

"And he's a single father, how sexy is that?" One of the women flirted at the creature, which is the main reason why he's uncomfortable.

"I-I am Groot." Groot stuttered shyly, which spur them on with their comments.

On the other side, Akeno stare at the arm-wrestling contest as he sip his apple juice before he walk up to them. "Hey, can I join?"

"Hehehe, sure!" A lean man chuckled at the boy as he jump up on the chair before he grab his hand, "I'll go easy on you, kid…"

"Start!" Someone shouted out before everyone drop their jaws as the lean man crash into the ground with a deafened cry and they slowly look at the boy.

"Next!" Akeno singsong with an wide grin and a giant muscular man sit down in front of him.

"You're pretty strong, kid." The man smirked, "You're ten, right?"

"Yup!" Akeno just tossed the man out though the wall with just one flick of his hand, "Next!" Another man fling away and the next one, then another one…

"EVERYONE, TOGETHER!" Mostly men attempted to take the boy down together, only to scream out as the little boy defeat them in one swoop without breaking a sweat.

"W-What the hell is this kid!" the partier gaped at the sight with everyone, "He's so strong!"

"Go easy on them, Akeno." Nami giggled at the sight of full-grown men fling everywhere by a little boy.

* * *

Few hours later, the pirates have fall asleep in the bar, exhausted from the longest party…But one were missing and Akeno curl up on his father in a deep slumber until he abruptly sit up sleepily. "…Toilet…" The little boy stumbles off his father, looking for toilet but the odd thing is there wasn't any in the bar and he decides to head outside. "Toilet…" He muttered again and he never notice the ongoing battle between Zoro and hundred bounty hunters around him.

"Hey, it's the pirate brat!" One of the bounty hunters pointed out and several hunters decide to take him as their hostage but…

"Where's toilet?" Akeno sleepily launch one hunter through four walls with a light swat, "Toilet…"

"Shoot him!" A bounty hunter cried out and Zoro widened his eyes worriedly as he cut another hunter down but the worry fly away as soon as the bullets just bounce off the sleepy boy's body, defecting them to the unlucky hunters. Many hunters jump on him, only to drag across the ground like ragdolls as the boy keep looking for toilet. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!"

'This fruit is pretty handy.' Zoro thought with a small sweatdrop as dozen hunters bat away by a sleepwalking boy before he focus on the battle once again, at least he don't have to worry about protecting the boy in battlefield.

"Toilet…" Akeno wander farther until he walks though the wall of a house with a crash and he spots the bathroom sleepily before he head inside to relive himself.

* * *

Back in the bar, Groot pat his chest in his sleep and his hand grab at empty space for a while before he sit up suddenly. "I am Groot?!" The tree creature looked around worriedly before he walk out into the battlefield, "I am Groot?"

"Shit, another one is up!" Dozen hunters turned to the tree creature, "Deal with him first before we get the brat and swordsman!"

"I am Groot?" The tree creature narrowed his eyes angrily at them, taking offense for threatening his kid. He immediately knows they were bounty hunters by looking at their weapons. "I am Groot…" The ground rumble under his feet.

"GET HIM!" The hunters charged toward him.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot stomped his feet down and many vines spout out within the field, yanking the screaming hunters up in air as the plant entrapped them. "I am Groot!" The creature bashes several hunters away with his thorny arms, looking around for his son.

* * *

Akeno stretch his arms out with a yawn as he walked out of the house, "Where am I? Did I sleepwalk again?" He wander toward the direction of bar until he spot Zoro with Miss Wednesday and he walk up to them, rubbing the sand out of his eyes. "Were you looking out for me? Why is she here?" He blinked at the explosive in the distance, "What's going on?"

"Gaki?" Zoro glanced over his shoulders, "Well…A lot of things happened and…"

"I'm very angry!" A voice shouted out as a figure leap over them and the boy look up with the others to see a woman in yellow dress and uniform.

"Who's that?" Akeno asked.

"That's Miss Valentine!" Miss Wednesday cried out.

"You all must die with my ability from Kilo Kilo fruit!" Miss Valentine shouted with an opened grin, "Be prepared! Right now, my weight is only one kilogram so I can jump very high! Beside…" She floated over them.

"Mr. Bushido, Akeno, get out of there!" Miss Wednesday shouted out at the strawhat pirates, "That woman will…"

"Shut up." Zoro grumbled with crossed arms as he looked out ahead with a serious expression, "This is not time to worry about that." The confusing woman follows the direction of his glance to see Luffy stomp up to them with unconscious man in his hand.

"MR. FIVE?!" Miss Wednesday screamed in shock, "You must be kidding! He is a officer agent of Baroque's Work!"

"Finally, let's get serious!" Luffy growled angrily.

"Did you eat his last candy?" Akeno asked the swordsman.

"Don't be ridiculous." The swordsman can't help but to reply.

"What is ridiculous?" The boy asked but the captain and the first-mate argued with each other about some hunters before they start to fight each other.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, EAT THIS!" Miss Valentine snarled as she drop downward to them, "10,000 Kilograms…" Miss Wednesday was about to warn them but to her amaze, Akeno catch her in air with one hand before he toss her into the building, crumbling it in process.

'…Everyone is too much…' Miss Wednesday stared at the boy amazingly.

"Damn you!" Miss Valentine stomped out of the building with dirty dress and a small head injury, "You will be sorry for…" She paused as she takes in the sight of little boy, "…Who are you…And more importantly…How old are you?"

"I'm Akeno." The boy answered with a confusing blink, "And I'm ten."

"…Ten?" Miss Valentine repeated in daze before she strides up to him with long steps.

"Superboy, get out of here! She will…" The blue-haired woman shouted at him but what happen next was something she doesn't expected.

Miss Valentine kneel down in front of Akeno as she clasp their hands together with a sweet smile, "Hello, dear Akeno. I'm Miss Valentine but you can call me Valentine or Onee-chan. Do you want to come with Onee-chan? This Onee-chan will give you a lot of goodies…" She giggles with a blush as a tickle of blood slowly drips from her nose.

"You have nosebleed." Akeno said innocently.

"Oh, dear." Valentine quickly wiped the blood off, "I think it must be the heat…Yeah, the heat…" She failed to realize that her partner have been fling up in air for attempting to attack the strawhat pirates.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE BOY, PERV!" Nami suddenly punched the blonde away after she deal with Zoro and Luffy over one billion beri and a deal, she have witnessed the whole thing between the boy and Valentine.

'…She's a shotacon?' Miss Wednesday stared at the blonde woman in shock before she looks at the navigator, "Wait, what are you talking about? One billion beri, deal?"

"That's right." Nami smirked at her, "We have to talk."

* * *

After a lengthy explanation, Miss Wednesday stare at the navigator as Luffy and Zoro somehow make up with a shouting match. "…That's impossible. Anyway, thank you for helping me."

"Why?" Nami raised her eyebrow, "Aren't you a princess? It's just a billion beri." Miss Wednesday start to explain about short history of her kingdom and Baroque's Work before she accidently reveal Crocodile's name to the strawhats but Akeno don't pay attention to it because…

"Is there any way you can switch side for your Onee-chan?" Valentine cooed over Akeno but she can't do anything to him, due to the fact she was trapped under the weight of barrel over her body with Nami on top of it. "Life of pirate is dangerous life for a cute little boy like you…"

"I wanna be a pirate because it's cool and I can do whatever I want." Akeno shook his head with flaring nostrils, "Then I will take over the world!"

"Oh?" Valentine stared at him, "…You're going to be pirate, no matter what?" The boy nodded at her, "…Then I have no choice but to…Become a pirate!"

"…Say what?!" Zoro glanced at her with everybody.

"How about it?" Valentine smiled at the boy sweetly, "Can Onee-chan be with you?"

"Okay." Akeno smiled innocently, ignorant of her true intent.

"HEY, HEY, SHE IS NOT COMING WITH US!" Everyone, but a certain captain, shouted at him.

"Why not?" The boy asked confusingly.

"I'll be his babysitter and this Onee-chan will look after him…" An blood leak out of Valentine's nose, "24/7."

"Sure, you can be Cabin Girl." Luffy laughed, his mental stage was similar to Akeno.

"NO!" Everyone cried out at him, "YOU MORON!"

"Thank! You won't regret it." Valentine giggled perversely at Akeno.

"I have a plan!" Everyone turned to the voice to see a cross-dressed Igaram.

"I am Groot!" Groot ran up to his son, it turn out he run into Igaram early.

"I'm fine, pa." Akeno replied as his father fussed over him once again.

"…He's your father?" Valentine stared at the tree creature.

"Yup, he raised me!" The boy nodded at the blonde woman.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Valentine said to Groot and he was about to offer his hand to her.

"She's a shotacon and she's after Akeno." Zoro spoke up, getting a gist of Igaram's plan. Something about decoy and taking different ship while Miss Wednesday, whose real name is Vivi, get away with the Strawhat crew.

"…I AM GROOT!" Groot shielded his son from her comically.

"I won't do anything to him…" Valentine smiled with a nosebleed, "Yet."

"I AM GROOT!" The tree creature pointed his index finger at her with a shout.

"Groot, please take Akeno and wake everybody up." Nami called out to him as Igaram led the small group to a certain direction, "Bring them to Going Merry, we will meet you there." The tree creature quickly carries his son away from them, mostly to get away from this shotacon!

"Wait up, I'm going with you!" Valentine skipped happily after Groot and Akeno.

* * *

"Who are you?" That was the first thing Usopp said as soon as he wakes up on the ship and he stare at Valentine confusingly.

"Oh, a beautiful woman!" Sanji shouted joyous.

"I'm Valentine." Valentine giggled as she held Akeno in her arms, "Your new cabin girl and his Onee-chan."

"Nami and pa call her Shotacon." Akeno said innocently before he tilt his head, "…What does that mean?"

"…DAMN YOU!" Sanji shouted at the boy while Usopp stare at her nervously.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Akeno shouted back.

"Oi, just help me out here!" Zoro shouted out at them, loading the anchor up hurriedly. He just came back after Igaram's ship blow up and the strawhats crew was on their way with Vivi.

"I can't leave here!" Vivi shouted at Nami as Luffy jumped on the ship.

"What's wrong?" The swordsman called out to them.

"I can't leave Carue here!" The princess called out.

"You mean this duck?" Zoro pointed at the duck that just show up on the ship's deck, "This thing was already here in the start."

"SO YOU WERE OVER THERE?!" The girls shouted at the duck before they quickly get on the ship and it immediately sail off into the ocean.

"Do you know how many people will follow us?" Luffy asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but there are about 2,000 people working for Baroques' Work and there are many towns that are similar to Whisky Peak. I think maybe about a thousand."

"Because we know who is the real boss, and that is real big deal." Nami replied.

"Yup, he won't stop sending everyone out until they kill us." Valentine said.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sanji and Usopp cried out together in confusion and the navigator explained everything to them, which cause them to faint right away with foams at their mouths.

"It's almost dawn." Zoro looked out at the sea before the crew hears a new voice above them.

"Be careful not hit the rock." A woman with long black hair smiled coyly on the railway, she wear a purple cowgirl uniform with short skirt and hat. "I'm so lucky that I found you."

"Who are you?" Luffy shouted out at her, "Who allowed you to get on our ship?!"

"MISS ALL SUNDAY!" Vivi cried out, "Why are you here?!"

"Where is her partner?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Mr. Zero." Vivi replied, "She is the boss' partner and the only one who know about the boss. I followed her, so I know his true identity."

"Actually, I just let you follow me." All Sunday smirked with a giggle.

"So, she is a good person?" Luffy looked at Vivi with scrunched face.

"I knew that!" Vivi snarled at All Sunday, "And the person who told boss about me is you!"

"What?" Luffy shifted his eyes back to All Sunday, "So, she is a bad person, then."

"Because I feel that you worked really hard, so I decided to help you." All Sunday leaned her head against her hand with a mock tone, "However, the princess who wants to help her nation and decided to become Baroques' Work's enemy is a stupid thing to do."

"STOP INSULTING ME!" Vivi cried out and suddenly, the crew posed themselves around All Sunday in their own attack stances. Before they know it, Sanji and Usopp pushed over the rail by a mysterious force.

"Don't point them at me." All Sunday closed her eyes.

"What was that?!" Zoro asked with his hands on the swords.

"Power from devil fruit!" Vivi gasped out.

"What kind of power is this?!" Nami cried.

"Wow, actually, she's so beautiful!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"I am Groot." Groot deadpanned at the cooker as if he was insulting him by the sound of his son's laughter.

"Calm down." All Sunday switched her crossed legs to other side, "I haven't received any orders, yet. So, there is no reason to fight you yet." A strawhat fly from Luffy's head to her finger as it whirl around, "You are the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, right?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" Luffy shouted with few stomps, "DO YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME?! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE OUR ENEMYAFTER ALL!"

"Why don't you just come and get it now!" Usopp shouted right behind the mast with shivering finger.

"You are so unlucky to help the princess, who is the enemy of Baroques' Work, and you too, princess." All Sunday glanced at Valentine, "And you three…I'll never think you would turn on us."

"The Work doesn't have anyone cute like my little dear here." Valentine pulled the boy in a hug with a small drool, only to have Groot pluck Akeno out of her arms immediately.

"…" All Sunday faced Vivi again, "You just have only a few pirates to take care of you…But worst of all is the direction that you are heading to." The strawhat crew stared at him puzzlingly, "Your next destination is Little Garden. We don't even have to do anything over there and you might…" She paused with a small smirk, "Maybe you won't arrive in Alabasta. You all will disappear from this world before you see Crocodile's face."

"DO YOU THINK WE WILL BE AS YOU SAID?!" Luffy stomped, "GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

"Stop barking." All Sunday tossed the straw hat back as it landed on Luffy's head, "Anyone can boast…" She tossed another item at Vivi but it was accidently caught by Akeno and he stare at a hourglass-like compass confusingly. He barely listen to the rest as he fidget around with it, wondering if it's a toy before he rip it apart with bare hand.

"It's a sucky toy." Akeno tossed it over the rail, which went noticed by All Sunday.

"…On second thought, I think you should forget about the eternal post because this kid over there just throw it overboard." All Sunday spoke.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nami cried at the boy with several other mates.

"It's a sucky toy." The boy huffed with crossed arms, he don't know how important it is.

"Good job, Akeno!" Luffy announced as he kept his eyes on All Sunday, "You don't have a right to decide our route!"

"Really?" All Sunday smirked, "That's a pity. I don't mind a person with a great spirit like you. If you are lucky, we shall meet again." She suddenly jumped off Going Merry onto a giant turtle and it swim away from the boat.

"I really don't know what that woman is thinking." Vivi collapsed on floor.

"Don't think about that." Nami sighed.

"I'm still confusing here!" Usopp cried out with shaking knees, "Someone explains it to me!" After another long explanation, "So Miss Wednesday, whose name is Vivi, and Miss Valentine are now on our side…" He muttered, "…BUT WHAT ABOUT THIS DUCK?!" He pointed at the quacking duck and Nami let out an annoying sigh.

"Excuse me." Valentine raised her hand up with a giggle, "What's our bed arrangement? Because I would like to request to bunk with Akeno…"

"I AM GROOT!" Groot snarled comically.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM AKENO, SHOTACON!" Nami snarled comically, unknowly translated what the tree creature just said.

"Uncle, why are they yelling at Onee-chan?" Akeno asked Zoro innocently.

"…Uncle?" Zoro stared down at him with a tick, he's not this old.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of HPG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, we just know a bit more about Akeno's character and there wasn't a lot of action for now, which is pretty understandable because he's a ten year old boy and they recently just joined the crew…By force and Groot have no choice to go along with it because Akeno just spend everything on a wooden sword. On other hand, Valentine unexpectedly join the straw hat because it turn out she's a shotacon and seems to be after Akeno…That's really unexpected and kinda weird. How will it turn out for the straw hat crew and the One Piece world?!**

 **What will it turn out when they go to Little Garden and deal with the Baroques' Work who have targeted them? Will we ever see Akeno in action? Will Groot keep his son away from Valentine without her corrupting his innocence? Will the little boy get his pet like he always want or will the Straw Hat crew have their hands filled? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to Zoro so he can chop them up.**


	3. Island Hopping

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Chapter Countdown! One new chapter! Please see profile for info.**

 **Once all planned chapters are finished, I will go on hiatus in order to focus on my youtube projects and I don't know how long it'll take since I'm planning to make roughly fifty to hundred videos first to cover a year and few months in advance (Planning to update weekly).**

 **At same time, I kinda got recruited by a friend for his game project. He offers to teach me few lessons with game developing and I can't say no to free stuff. So…With setting Youtube channel up and working with his project, it'll be gonna be a while…Or long wait, depending on progress.**

 **But don't worry, I'll write a bit in free time during the hiatus.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 1) Yes, maybe. 5) Who know?**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best. Also, it mostly follow the cannon for now so there won't be a lot of scenes until either Groot or Akeno take part in it.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of HPHG.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Island Hopping**

* * *

"There will be no more snow." Vivi said after several days of shipping, "The first sea that you've passed is just special. Because seven magnetic fields caused it to become chaos. But you still need to be careful. Even through, you won't face any more forces of nature. There still are many obstacles in this sea. The only thing that you need to remember is not to underestimate this ocean." She looked up to the crew before her eyebrow twitch out of annoyance.

"Hey!" Sanji dished out his drinks with a beaming grin, "Anyone wants my special drink?"

"Just brink it!" Luffy and Zoro hollered out, following by a loud quack before the blue-haired girl thrust her index finger at them as she turn to Nami as soon as she stepped out of the cabin with glasses.

"Is this good?!" She shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Nami sipped her drink, "If something happened, they can surely work hard because no one wants to die." She handed second glasses over to her, "Here's your drink!"

"That may be right." Vivi sighed out, "But they are too happy." She glanced at the merry crew.

"Staying on this ship can make you stress-free, right?" Nami laughed and Vivi slowly form a smile, she was about to reply to the navigator before Nami shout at someone, causing her to jump up. "Valentine, hand off Akeno!" She snarled at the said woman as she attempt to lead Akeno somewhere away, "Where are you thinking you're taking him to?!"

"I'm just going to give him a bath." Valentine replied, "Nothing wrong with that." A tiny trail of noseblood does not match to her comment.

"I am Groot!" Groot snatched his son away from the shotacon, he barely take his eyes off his son for few seconds and that just happened.

"What's bath?" Akeno asked him curiously.

'Wait, what…' Nami stared at them blankly and she was about to say something but Sanji spoke up suddenly.

"Everyone, look at the dolphin." The cooker pointed at a dolphin.

"That's so cute." Nami said absentmindedly as the crew gather around to see the dolphin before they notice something odd…It was a giant dolphin, nearly fifty time larger than a usual size. "BUT IT'S TOO BIG!"

"Let's run away!" Luffy laughed and several members scattered to steer their ship away from this giant creature.

* * *

After they managed to escape the giant dolphin, Nami peek at something through her log pose. "Our next destination after Cactus Island must be this island." She nodded before she look up to a giant island, "So that is the second island of Grand Line." The Going Merry float into a river from the ocean.

"Be careful." Vivi whispered softly, "I'm just worrying about what Ms. All Sunday said."

"There will be monsters here." Usopp gulped.

"Ooh, I want one for a pet!" Akeno said with sparkly eyes.

"A-A monster for a pet?!" The sharpshooter choked on his saliva, "God no!"

"We have to find more food because we didn't by anything from the last town." Sanji puffed some smoke out with crossed arms before he glance at their surrounding, "But this place looks like a tropical forest."

"This is Little Garden." Vivi answered.

"How come it's not as cute as its name?" Nami asked before she squirts her eyes at giant trees, "And it's not even little. I've never seen these kinds of trees before." She jumped up in air by a sharp screech, "What's that?!"

"You're so cute, Nami-swan." Sanji grinned at her before he jab his thumb over his shoulder at a bird in distance, "Don't worry. It's just a bird and this place is just a normal forest. Don't worry…"

"Is that a gecko?" Luffy tilted his head, the bird have a reptile head and scales. Suddenly, there was a roaring explosive in distance.

"Is this supposed to be a sound from a normal forest?!" The navigator cried.

"It sounds like volcano eruption!" Usopp wailed before they hear a growl in opposite direction as they turn around, "A tiger?" A said giant creature toss out from the shadow, covered in blood, and it land next to river dead.

"WHY DOES THE TIGER FALL DOWN WITH BLOOD!" Nami shouted, "THIS MUST NOT BE A NORMAL FOREST!"

"I've decided that we will not go down here." The sharpshooter nodded with shakily knees.

"I will stay here until log pose can memorize the frequency, and get out of here as soon as possible…" Nami recompose herself, "We have to hurry up and go to Alabasta."

"Sanji, prepare the lunchbox." Luffy grinned widely as his cooker glanced at him questioningly, "I smell the scent of adventure!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" The navigator turned sharply to her captain with a snarl, "Where do you think you are going?!"

"Adventure." The grinning strawhat captain laughed, "Do you want to come?" The navigator drop her head in defeat with tears running down her face.

"Can I go with you?" Vivi asked and Luffy give her a nod.

"YOU TOO?!" Nami gasped, her eyes widened at the princess and she told her about relaxing.

"Do you think we can find a pet here?" Akeno asked Luffy.

"I-I am Groot." Groot waved his hands around with shaking head behind Akeno's back as if he tell him to say no but…

"Of course, we'll find a big one!" The captain barked out with roaring laughter and the little boy lifts his hands up in air with a cheer as the tree creature drop his head dejectedly. Luffy receive the lunchbox from Sanji before he hop off his ship onto the grass with Vivi, her duck and Akeno.

"Let's go!" Luffy ran off with Akeno.

"We will be back." Vivi hollered back to the crew, following them into the woods.

"Hold on, I'm com…" Valentine was about to go after them but Groot toss her back on the deck with his vines.

"I am Groot." The creature drilled holes into her head with his eyes and the shotacon just pout childishly.

* * *

"Look!" Luffy pick a creature up to Vivi and Akeno with an exciting grin, "This shell looks like an octopus. I will call it Octopus Shell."

"That's stupid!" Akeno pointed at the captain, "It would be A-Shell!"

"No, this is an ammonite." Vivi looked closer to the creature with widened eyes.

"So it is Octopus Shell, right?" The captain wiggled the creature in his hand before they hear a loud quack from Carue and they turn to the duck until they see a…

"DINOSAUR!" Vivi screamed at the sight of a brachiosaurus.

"DINOSAUR?" Luffy gasped with starry eyes.

"PET!" Akeno suddenly ran toward the creature with raised fists, "I WANT HIM!"

"NO, AKENO, COME BACK HERE!" The bluenette shouted, "LUFFY, DO…" She turned to him, only to see her captain climbing up on another brachiosaurs' neck. "WHO TOLD YOU TO GO UP THERE?!" She glanced between her captain and Akeno who have disappeared into forest, 'What am I gonna do?!'

* * *

"Pet, pet, pet!" Akeno jogged through the giant forest with exciting grin before he suddenly halts in middle of forest as he glances around confusingly, "Where did dinosaur go?" A rustle draw his attention and he turn his head to see a Rex, charging toward him with a savage roar. "REX!" Akeno ran toward the charging dinosaur with starry eyes as he spread his arms open, "MY PET!" The predator suddenly scoop him up into its mouth in one chomp and the dinosaur somehow give out an smug smirk before its' upper head snapped all way back to its neck with a loud pop, killing it immediately. A little boy climbs out of the lower jaw of decreased creature with a childish glare, "Fine! Don't be my pet, you meanies!" He raced off into the jungle again, "I'll find a better pet than you!" What he doesn't know is that the rest of different sweating widened-eyed creatures just witness the whole thing and they stay in same spot with trembling bodies for a good amount of time.

* * *

Groot really doesn't know how he end up sitting with his fellow pirates in front of a giant man named Brogy. He wonders where his adopted son is now but he wasn't really worried because he was with Vivi, who seems to be responsible person, and Luffy. It's not like he'll run off by himself to look for something that he want…Right? The living tree creature slumps into his hands with a groan, "I am Groot."

* * *

"Aw, another one runs away." Akeno pouted at fleeing giant tiger, he don't know how long he have been looking for pets in this forest but he don't care because he just want a damn pet and he want it so bad! He wander around for a bit before a fleeting shadow fly past him, causing him to look up in the sky and for a moment, he caught a sight of a pterodactyl flying toward a nearby mountain. The young boy imagine himself flying in sky on pterodactyl's back with a cheer before he snap out from his daydream. "That's it! I'm gonna have it as a pet!" He ran toward the mountain with an exciting shout, plowing through trees and creatures as if they were a paper to him.

* * *

It took him about one hour to reach the base of a mountain and he has been climbing up the mountain barehand for a good amount of time. "Almost there!" Akeno laughed giddily as he shimmy up with few hops, any mistake could kill any ordinary person but no one have his ability and he actually had fall down to ground from a fatal height several time before he shrug it off and try again.

If he looks at the landscape behind him, the super boy would witness a battle between his crew and several baroque workers or see his father freaking his head off over his missing son, also failed to notice that his son was climbing up a mountain behind him.

Akeno reach a cliff near top and he climb up to discover that he was standing on a ledge in front of a cave. He tilt his head slightly in puzzled manner before he tiptoe inside, glancing around the cavern until he spot a sight that cause his eyes to lit up. It was a nest of five giant eggs, size of average adult, and Akeno race over before he examines them. "Which one, which one?" He chanted over and over, he want to take one egg back with him because they said they will get him one pet and that's it.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, mo." He pointed at each egg, "Catch a marine by a leg. If he yell, break his leg. Eenie, meenie, miney, MO!" He pointed at a middle egg before he hug it with a cheerful cry, "You're my new pet!" He lift it up over his head before he run out of the cave, jumping off the ledge then he land on the ground with a booming crash and he race back to Going Merry with egg over his grinning head.

What he doesn't know is that the egg he took does not belong to pterodactyl but to something else.

* * *

Valentine rest her elbows on rail grumpy and bored out of her mind, her new crew forced her to stay behind to watch after Going Merry while they went off with a giant warrior and that was about couple hours ago. Sanji just stop by and tried to hit on her before receiving a swift kick to groin from her then the cooker hobble off into the jungle to look for the crew. "I wonder what Akeno is doing now." Valentine sighed into her hand and speaking of devil, the grinning boy burst through a bush with giant egg over his head.

"Look, I found a pet!" Akeno ran up to the ship's deck, presenting his stolen egg to cabin girl proudly.

"…What animal does it belong to?" Valentine asked with a corked eyebrow.

"A flying dinosaur!" The super boy put his egg down gently, "You know the one with wing and beak, ptero…Um…Pterod…"

"Pterodactyl?" She said.

"Yeah, this one!" Akeno nodded before he looks around, "Where's everyone?"

"They're still out in jungle." Valentine replied, "Where's princess and strawhat? Wasn't they with you?"

"I don't know." He answered with innocent shrug as he turned to his egg, "I want to show them my egg."

'…We're alone now?' The shotacon stared down at his back before she has a wick…Eh, a good idea that would work in her favor and that's to build a relationship between them without any perky pirates interrupting her. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?" Akeno turned to her with a blink, "Why can't I show them my egg?"

"Because what if they tell you to take it back then punish you by not giving you any pet for stealing an egg from a nest." Valentine said.

"No, they can't!" He hugged his egg, "It's my pet! I found it first! It's mine!"

"I know, but lucky for you." She crouched to him with a smirk, "Onee-chan will help you hiding it from everyone until it hatch."

"Really?" Akeno's eyes lit up at her happily, "Onee-chan will?"

"Yes, I will." Valentine smiled with a nosebleed, "Let's find a place to hide it so no one can find it."

"Okay!" The boy nodded happily as she stood up before he take her hand, "Come on, let's hide the egg!"

"I know a good place." She smiled widely as she tremble in pleasure mentally, 'I'mholdinghishandhishandhishandhishand!' Valentine's thought processed too fast as she led Akeno around the Going Merry, it's quite a shame that she can't do anything to him…Yet.

* * *

"Is it good enough?" Akeno glanced at Valentine as they reorganize everything in cargo hold two floors below, placing giant egg in warm blankets within a corner in back.

"Yes." Valentine nodded, "No one will find it if they come down here and it'll be our secret."

"Yeah, our secret." He nodded happily, "Thank, Onee-chan!" The boy's eyes shift to bundled egg with a curious expression, "But why do we have to wrap it in blankets?"

"Ah, because we need to keep it warm." Valentine sat down on floor, "It needs heat to grow inside before it hatches. Without heat, it will die from cold and lonely."

"Why would it die from lonely?" Akeno asked.

"How can I explain?" She placed her index finger on her cheek with a tilted head before she suddenly smirk, "I know! Let me show you." She patted her laps, "Come here." The boy sit on her laps before she hug him, "Do you feel warmer?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"That's because I'm embracing you with my love." Valentine snuggled closer, "If a baby does not feel any love, it will die lonely. Without love, there's no heat so that is why we need to cover _our_ egg and shower it with _our_ love _together_."

"Ah, I understand now." Akeno nodded happily as he stared at his egg, "We will raise it with love!" If he looks up, he should have seen Valentine having a massive nosebleed with flooding drool and unfocused eyes.

'Hehehehehehehehehe, my plan is working!' Valentine slurped her drool up quietly, 'Since I can't do anything to him right now, I will work to make him love me then…Then…We'll get marry and be together forever and ever!' She have set up a long-term plan and she'll get her reward in long-run. They just sit there for a while before Akeno want to go up and see if anyone come back yet.

* * *

"Can't you see?" Sanji's voice was first thing Akeno heard when they exited the ship and he peek over the rail to see the cooker arguing with Zoro. "My rhinosaurus is bigger!"

"Then you must be blind because mine is definitely bigger than yours!" Zoro pointed down on his trophy.

"You don't need to argue." Luffy chuckled, "Both of them look delicious, anyway."

"SHUT UP!" Both first mate and cooker snarled at him.

"What are they fighting about?" Akeno turned to Luffy.

"Whom brought a big meat back." Luffy chuckled again.

"Oh, like mine?" Akeno pointed at something ahead of them and they look behind to see the very same decreased Rex that he killed a while ago. "I brought it back after I got…Oh!" He clamped his mouth before he speak again quickly, "Mine is way bigger than their meats!" It was truth, his rex outsized both Sanji and Zoro's trophy. "Do I win?"

"Yeah!" The strawhat captain laughed to his mates' chagrin, they can't believe they just lose to a little boy.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot suddenly fuss all over his son as soon as he notice him.

"I'm fine, pa." Akeno lobbed his head back with a wide grin as Nami ordered the crew to cut parts of meat to bring with them and to get back on the ship for a department. "I have a blast day! I played with many animals but they all run away from me…Oh, and Onee-chan was teaching me some things about love!"

"…" Groot stared at him for a moment before he suddenly charge toward Valentine with a roar, "I AM GROOT!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Valentine smiled at him innocently as the Going Merry set off.

"I AM GROOT!" He throttle her angrily.

"Pa, what do these words mean?" Akeno tugged his pa's leg innocently, "Why are you mad at Onee-chan?"

"I am Groot!" Groot looked at his son.

"Huh?" He tilted his head, "We just hugged. Why does she want to take me to bed? It's not bedtime."

"…I-I-I am Groot…" The tree creature paled with widened eyes.

"But I'm old enough to know!" Akeno whined, "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Hey!" Luffy pointed at something from the sheep's head with a loud shout, catching everyone's attention to Groot's relief. "Those are mister Giants!"

"They're coming to send us!" Usopp grinned and Akeno look up to see two giant men in armors.

"The small humans who came to this island…" Brogy spoke.

"They have a big reason to go to the next island." Dorry finished his sentence.

"Wow, giants!" Akeno's eyes lit up, he don't know anything about the battle and no one have told him about it yet.

"You have protected our honor with your lives." Dorry said.

"So, no matter what will come…" Brogy said.

"We won't let anything happen to your flag." The long-bearded giant said.

"Trust in us, no matter what happen, we want you to keep heading straight!" The short-bearded giant said.

"I got it!" Luffy cried out to crew's confusion as Going Merry head ahead of two giants, "I will! Head straight!"

"We shall meet again…" Dorry lifted his giant sword.

"Someday." Brogy lifted his giant ax and Nami notice something in distance.

"Look at that!" Nami's eyes widened in horror as an giant sea creature rise from underwater.

"So, you've come out!" Dorry gritted his teeth, "Shima Kui."

"In the name of Elubabu, we will risk our lives to open the way for you!" Brogy's muscles tensed as most crewmates freak out at the sight of giant goldfish and no one notice Akeno walking over to something and he pick it up. It attempt to shallow Going Merry up as Nami tried to talk her crewmates into changing the course and the giants was about to unleash their mighty attacks but something happen…

"CANNON TOSS!" Akeno threw an cannonball and it suddenly blew through the goldfish, the force behind his throw shred its body apart into million pieces as it rain everywhere. "Smoky uncle, can you make sushi?" He smiled at gaping cooker, most pirates also share Sanji's expression.

"…W-W-Who was this boy?" Brogy's eyes bugged out with his weapon froze in midswing.

"I-I-I dunno…" Dorry replied shakily, "D-D-Do you think he ate Devil Fruit?" The giants watch on as Going Merry sail farther and farther, still in shock of a little boy's strength.

* * *

After a while, Going Merry was sailing through the sea at night in peace and Akeno listen to Luffy and Usopp's song about the homeland of giants. "And try my food." Sanji's voice spoke as the mentioned food caught the trio's attentions, "Do you want coffee or tea?"

"It looks good!" Luffy drooled.

"It looks delicious!" Usopp licked his lip.

"I want meats!" Akeno drooled.

"Your portions are in the kitchen." Sanji grunted out with a sweatdrop and he gain a tick as the trio ran up stair to the gallery.

"THEY'RE MINE!" The boy's voice cried out, following by a screaming sharpshooter and captain as they flew out of the gallery before they run back inside.

"GIMME!" The captain's voice shouted over Usopp's whimpering voice and after few moments, Vivi's shouting voice rang out.

"EVERYONE!" Vivi yelled alarmingly, "COME HERE QUICK! SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO NAMI!"

"What is it, Vivi?" Luffy ran out with stuffed mouth, Akeno and Usopp was right behind him as his crew gathered to see downed navigator.

"NAMI HAS A HIGH FEVER!" The princess answered and they quickly carried Nami to her room.

"IS NAMI-SWAN GOING TO DIE?!" Sanji wailed as he bit a towel, "HMM, VIVI-SWAN?"

"Maybe it's because of the weather." Vivi muttered, "One of the toughest obstacles in Grand Line that everyone has to face is the sickness that is caused by the constant change of weather. No matter how strong the pirate are, there are many that die because of the weather change." She apply cold towel to Nami's forehead, "Even though, it's just a cold. If you're not careful, you might die." She glanced at the boys, "Don't you have anyone on board with medical knowledge?" Everyone pointed at sick navigator and Vivi can't believe how far they have survived without a doctor.

"If you're sick, just eat some meat and you will feel better." Luffy turned to his cooker, "Right, Sanji?"

"Actually, I'm going to prepare some healthy food to cure Nami-swan, but medical treatment is also needed." Sanji puffed his cigarette, "Eating meat doesn't mean that you can cure a fever." Akeno glanced up at Vivi as she take Nami's temperature, ignoring the rest of Sanji's explanation.

"Forty degrees C?" Vivi's eyes widened at the result, "Her fever is getting worse!"

"We can find a doctor in Alabasta." Usopp crossed his arms, "How long does it take to get from here to Alabasta, Vivi?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we can make it there in one week." The princess downcasted at her knees.

"Does a fever make you feel that bad?" Luffy asked.

"I never get sick before." Akeno raised his hand up.

"Most of people can't survive through a whole week." Sanji and Usopp answered together with tilted heads.

"Hey!" Vivi snarled comedically, "Are you really Nami's friends?! You can see how much suffering she is in!" She gestured at Nami's heating face, "Forty degrees C is serious! If we can't find a treatment for her, we will lose her!" The three pirates stared at her for a moment before they cry out in shock and Akeno just stare at her confusingly.

"NAMI IS GOING TO DIE?!" The captain cried.

"WHAT, ONEE-CHAN IS GOING TO DIE?!" Akeno's head jerked to Luffy.

"PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Sanji wailed with clasped hands and behind him, Usopp run in a circle with Carue as they scream their heads off.

"WOULD YOU GUYS CALM DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Vivi snarled at them with a tick.

"WE HAVE TO HURRY AND FIND A DOCTOR TO CURE NAMI!" Luffy shouted.

"I know!" Vivi held her hand out to him, "But you'd better calm down. The loud noise can make her get worse."

"We can't wait any longer." Everyone sharply turned around to see Nami sitting up shakily.

"Nami?" The princess leaned closer worriedly.

"Yeah, she's cured!" Luffy cheered.

"It won't be that fast!" Usopp smacked him upside head.

"I think you'd better read the newspaper in my desk's drawer." Nami panted and Vivi search for papers in Nami's drawer until she find it then she read it with darting eyes.

"W-What is this?" Vivi whispered in shock.

"What happened?" The captain asked curiously.

"Is it about Alabasta, Vivi-chan?" Sanji guessed.

"How could this thing happen?" The princess shivered, "Three hundred thousand royal troops have switched sides and joined the rebel. There used to be six hundred thousand royal troops and four hundred thousand reobellions. This is totally opposite!"

"There will be a civil war in Alabasta soon." The sick navigator muttered, "I got that newspaper three days ago. Sorry, I didn't show you because there's no way to make our ship go any faster. That's why I hid it. I just didn't want you to worry." She glanced at Luffy, "You understand, Luffy?"

"Yes." Luffy nodded with crossed arms, "You're a very kind person."

"It's better that I told you because the situation is worse than I thought." Nami said.

"But you have to see a doctor." Usopp said worriedly, "Will you be ok?"

"I think that thermometer must be broken." The navigator tossed her blanket away as she get up, "Who whould have a fever that high. I just got a cold. I don't have to see a doctor." She moved over to other side of her room, "Anyway, don't change the plans. Let's head to Alabasta." She turned her head over her shoulder with a smile, "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Um…" Luffy blinked, "Is she really fine?"

"Nami's a really strong person." The sharpshooter muttered to him.

"I-If I can't stop them, Alabasta will come to an end and Crocodile will conquer my country." Vivi tightened her grip on paper before she bury her face in it, "Right now, all I can think about is how to get to Alabasta as soon as possible. If I'm late, a million lives will be wasted with no cause."

"A million people?!" The captain gasped.

"Vivi-swan, you are carrying a tough duty." Sanji muttered.

"HEY!" Zoro's voice barked outside, "Get your asses out here!" Everyone ran out of the room, leaving behind Vivi and Akeno. The little boy look up to Vivi as she sit by herself in deep thought with biting lip, her body trembling under some stress that he don't know about. He climbs up onto the bed and he suddenly gives her a hug.

"Vivi, don't be sad." Akeno nuzzled into the nape of her neck.

"Oh, I'm not sad." Vivi slide her arm around his torso to return his hug with a faintly smile, "I'm just stressed by important things."

"Like princess stuff?" He asked.

"Yes, princess stuff." She repeated with a smile before she stand up and head out with Akeno, finally making up her mind on something. "I would like to ask all of you for a favor." Vivi spoke out loud to the crew as soon as she lean against the rail above the deck, "Maybe it's not right to say this since you're kind enough to bring me back to my country. But my country is now in great danger and I want to go back there as soon as possible. I can't waste even one second. So, from now on, I would like everyone to head to Alabasta with the fastest speed."

"That's right." Nami grinned weakly, "I've promised you that we're going to make it."

"So, let's start finding a doctor." Vivi continued to Nami's shock, "And cure Nami as soon as possible then head to Alabasta. When Nami is cured, we can go with the fastest speed, right?"

"…That's right." Luffy grinned widely as he nodded in approval, "There is nothing that can this ship faster than with Nami in good health."

"Are you sure?" Usopp glanced up at Vivi, "You should worry about your people because you're the princess."

"It's true." The bluenette replied, "That's why we have to cure Nami as soon as we can."

"Very good, Vivi-swan." Sanji chuckled, "Your words make me fall in love with you all over again."

"You're brave." Zoro smirked.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded as Valentine simply shrug her shoulder, she don't care about anyone but her adorable Akeno.

"Let's make Nami feel better faster!" Akeno held his hands up.

"I'm sorry to put you through this, Nami." Vivi turned to the said navigator, "I think you'd better take a rest now."

"Sorry, Vivi, but I don't think I can go on…" Nami gave her another weak smile.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Luffy's scream draw everyone's attention as he pointed at something and they look up to see…

"A CYCLONE!" Someone cried out.

"NAMI, HANG IN THERE!"

"IT'S SO HUGE!"

"Wait a minute!" Vivi carried Nami over her shoulder, "That direction was…"

"That was the direction that we were heading to!" The cooker shouted.

"We'll be dead if we get close to that thing!" The captain dropped his jaw.

"We were so close!" Usopp wailed.

"I won't die from that." Akeno laughed at the sharpshooter.

"YOU'LL STILL DIE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SWIM!" The sharpshooter jabbed his index finger at the boy.

"I-I've never seen a navigator like this before!" Vivi realized how close they were to losing their life if it wasn't for Nami.

"Let's hurry up, everyone!" Luffy barked out to his crew, "Head south and find a doctor!"

"YEAH!" Everyone ran around to steer Going Merry.

* * *

The next day, it was snowing outside and Nami lie in her bed, nursing by Vivi and Akeno as Sanji pace around worriedly. "What're we gonna do, Vivi-swam?" Sanji stomped as Carue ran around crazily, "Nami-swam is not getting any better!"

"Sanji, Carue, calm down." Vivi whispered to them as she wring some sweats out of Nami's towel and Akeno hold soup, waiting for Vivi's commend to give Nami some. Before they know it, the ship rock violently and there was collective of screams outside. "WHY IS THE SHIP SHAKING?!" She screamed out as the objects fall everywhere, "HEY!" She shouted out again as Sanji and Akeno push falling objects away from Nami, "CONTROL THE SHIP! IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO NAMI, I WILL KICK ALL OF YOU OUT!" The Going Merry stop shaking few moments later.

"Vivi-swan, gaki, please take care of her." Sanji ran outside to check on the situation then after five minutes, Akeno decide to follow him out of curiosity. When he step outside, several barrel of rifles point toward his face and he tilt his head at soldiers puzzlingly as he notice some big fat man eating piece of Going Merry for some reason.

"Who are they?" Akeno turned to the crew, pointing at the soldiers.

"I am Groot." The creature spoke with his hands up.

"Oh." The little boy turned back to the soldiers again before Luffy smash his fist down on a random soldier.

"He's going to fight!" A random soldier shouted out, "Let's…"

"We can start the fight, right?" Sanji grinned with Zoro as they prepare to fight while Usopp flee for his life.

"We're fighting now?" Akeno suddenly launch a poor unlucky soldier up in air with one punch and nearly all soldiers drop their weapons out of pure shock. "Let's go!" He launched several screaming soldiers up in air with one punch each.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried out and the little boy look around until he see the captain's arms stretching out from a weird fat man's mouth.

"What are these stretching thing?" The man munched puzzlingly and at same time, Vivi step out to check the situation before she realizes the weird man. "Hey!" He chewed faster, "This kid is really hard to chew…"

"GET THE HELL OFF MY SHIP!" Luffy's stretching arms snap back to launch the man off his ship, freeing himself in process.

"Lord Wapol!" The soldiers cried out and in just a jiffy, they retreat to rescue the flying man as the crew glance around.

* * *

"If we throw some water on her, will she be cured?" Luffy said seriously after they checked on Nami again.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Vivi and Sanji hit their captain.

"Stupid!" Akeno laughed at the captain as the cooker and princess discuss about something, "Everyone know that you have to cure them by boiling them."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THIS FROM?!" Sanji dropped his heel on the cabin boy's head, only to hop around in pain as the boy kept laughing at Luffy.

* * *

Another day passed and Nami's fever have get worse as Luffy and Akeno sit in her room while the rest of crew either steering Going Merry or repairing the said ship from yesterday's attempted invasion. "Island?!" Luffy gasped happily after Vivi informed him of a island in distance, "We're lucky, Nami. They said that they saw an island! You will be better soon!" He stared at Nami, slowly squirming in his chair excitingly.

"If you want to see it that much, just go." Vivi sweatdropped at strawhat captain.

"Yosh!" Luffy ran out without a warning and the princess turns to Akeno.

"What about you?" She said, "Don't you want to see the island?"

"But I want to make Nami-onee-san better." Akeno looked up to her innocently as he waits for Nami to wake up so he can feed her the soup that Sanji made.

"I know you do." Vivi pet his head with a smile, "Nami is resting right now so we should go out for a bit."

"Okay." The little boy placed the soup on bedside counter then he follow her out as Going Merry float closer to the snowy cliff before they hear a voice.

"Stop right there, pirates!" A voice barked out.

"Hey!" Luffy squirted his eyes at the people ahead.

"But they don't look friendly." Usopp pointed out.

"Get away from this island." The leader stepped up with stern expression, "You're not welcome here."

"We are looking for a doctor." The strawhat captain told them.

"We have a sick person on board!" Vivi shouted.

"That trick won't work on us, you evil pirates!" A villager shouted back, "This is our village and we won't let you in! Just get out, otherwise, we'll shoot you!"

"They just met us but they act like they've hate us for hundred years." Sanji grumbled before he suddenly pull his leg back to avoid a gunshot, fired by a random villager. "Are you trying to mess with us?" The cooker glared at the gulping villager as his pistol clicked several times and he was about to charge but Vivi hold him back.

"Wait, Sanji!" The princess tried to calm him down before a bullet strike her shoulder and she hit the deck.

"VIVI!" Several pirates cried out to her before they turn to the villagers angrily as the villagers nervously aim their weapons at them and they were about to start until a voice speak up.

"We won't go into your village, our friend is in a serious condition." They glanced at Vivi as she shakily get up.

"Vivi…" Luffy muttered.

"You still don't understand the way of being a good captain, Luffy." Vivi panted, "If you do something right now, everything will get worse. If you fight them, what will happen to Nami? Think about it!"

"…" Luffy frowned before he nod, "I'm sorry. It's my fault." He suddenly bow down to floor, "Please call a doctor. Please help my friend."

"…I will show you the way to our village." The leader suddenly speak up to the villagers' shock, "Just follow us."

"See?" Vivi smiled at her captain, "They understood us."

"Yes." The captain said, "You've done a good job."

"But let me tell you something." The leader glanced over his shoulder, "We have only one doctor on this island, and she is a witch!"

* * *

"Why can't I come with you?" Akeno whined as he watch the crew get ready to go out, "I wanna go!"

"I'm sorry." Vivi smiled wearily, "After what happened at Little Garden, Groot seems like he doesn't trust us to watch after you alone…" She turned to a withered creature as he shiver under cold, "And beside, it don't look like he can go anywhere. Is he okay?"

"Pa is weak to snow." The little boy said, "I don't know why but he use many big words."

"I-I-I am Groot." Groot muttered.

"Yeah, what he said." Akeno pointed at his adopted father and several people sweatdrop at him, still wondering how can he understand the living tree.

"A-Anyway, we are going now." Sanji hoisted Nami up on his back.

"Carue, you stay here with Zoro, Groot, Akeno and Valentine." The princess told her pet duck and the creature quack out with salute before the crew departs to find a doctor.

"It's so cold, isn't it, Akeno?" Valentine turned to the said boy with a smile, "Do…"

"Don't think about it." Zoro deadpanned at her, knowing where it's going.

"Get your mind out of gutter, Mr. Swordsman." The shotacon giggled, "I wasn't going to ask him to share his body warmth with me." The swordsman stare at her with deadpan eyes, "I was going to ask him to check up on something."

"Like what?" The first-mate crossed his arms.

"Like making sure that the cold air can't get in cargo hold." Valentine smiled.

"Ooh, right!" Akeno suddenly head to the cargo hold, "My pet!"

"…Pet?" Zoro and Groot looked at the smiling shotacon.

"…You misheard him." Valentine lied with straight face and they stare at her blankly.

* * *

"So you found it at some cave from Little Garden and hide it here…" Zoro sweatdropped at the little boy.

"Yup, it's my pet!" Akeno hugged his egg to keep it warm, "It's a ptero…Um…"

"Pterodactyl." Valentine said.

"Yeah, pterodactyl!" The little boy nodded rapidly, "When it hatch, I'm gonna ride it!"

"…When it hatch, it won't fly right away." The swordsman said, "You know that, right?"

"…What?!" Akeno wailed with dropped jaw.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"No, it's my pet!" The little boy cried to his father, "It's mine! I'll take good care of it, I promise!" It went on for a while as they argued until Groot cave in with his hands up and the boy cheer for his victory.

"…I'm going out for a swim." Zoro walked out with a shaking head, little did he know is that he will get lost and get buried under avalanche then reunite with his crew. Akeno turn back to his egg with a cheerful smile and he snuggle up with it as Groot exit the cargo hold with a mumble and headshake, sometime it's hard to raise someone like Akeno.

Two hours have went by and Akeno was about to go out until he feel his egg rocking with cracking sound before he look at it to see cracks forming on the surface. "…It's hatching!" Akeno lunged up on his feet with pumping fists and he watch his egg shaking several times as it slowly hatch. He don't know how long it have been trying to hatch because he was too excitingly and the egg finally break apart as a creature stumble out with small squeaks. The first thing this creature sees was Akeno and it tilt its head with a coo before it crawl toward him shakily and slowly. "My pet!" He scooped a large creature up with a wide grin as he studying his new pet at arm length, it has large wings, two claws, grey scales and… "You're a girl! What should I call you?" He hummed for a while before a name pop in his head, "Your name is Minerva!" Minerva squeaks happily at him as if it accept her name and he cuddle with her.

"Akeno, I bring…" Valentine enter the cargo hold with blankets and her smile drop as soon as she see them.

"Look, onee-chan!" Akeno turned to her with his new pet, "My pterodactyl hatched!"

"…Akeno, that's not a pterodactyl." The shotacon slowly back away from the creature, "That's…"

* * *

"I can't believe Akeno smuggle an egg in and get away with it!" Nami climbed onboard the Going Merry several hours later after the crew defeated Wapol and his men and at same time, cured of her fever…And gain a doctor for the crew in form of Tony Tony Chopper, a reindeer who ate human fruit. "When did he did that?!"

"After we leave the Little Garden." Zoro replied.

"That long?!" The healthy navigator cried.

"Um, who's Akeno?" Chopper asked.

"He's our cabin boy and there are other two that you haven't meet yet." Luffy grinned at him, "There's Groot, our ship's tree and Valentine, a cabin girl!"

"Oh, I see…" Chopper gulped nervously, he's still nervous around new people.

"I-I am Groot." The tree creature peek out of the cabin, greeting them with raised hand and shivering branches.

"AAAAH, A MONSTER!" The reindeer shoot back to the rail with widened eyes.

"No, that's Groot." Sanji puffed his cigarette before Valentine step out, "And Valentine-swan…"

"G-Guys, we have a little problem…" Valentine said to them with a shudder, "Um…"

"We know about the egg." Vivi said.

"Oh, is that so…" The shotacon muttered, "But that's not the real problem…It hatched and it's…"

"Look!" Akeno raced out excitingly as he held Minerva over his head, "My pet is hatched and she's Minerva!"

"…Is that a wyvern?!" Usopp cried out in fear, pointing at a giant wyvern, the size of human man, as it stare at them with its eyes. "…Wait, it's a baby?! This big?!"

"Hey, is he my new pet too?" Akeno turned to Chopper with a blink, "Can I feed him to Minerva?" The creature drools at the reindeer.

"I'M NOT FOOD, NEITHER PET, I'M A DOCTOR!" Chopper wailed and the crew stares at the boy's pet in shock, some in awe.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of HPG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, we just covered Little Garden and Drum Island arc. Only one thing that change is that Akeno just sneak a egg in from Little Garden and it turn out to be a giant wyvern! What the hell!**

 **There are not a lot of questions…How will the strawhat crew deal with new pet? What else will happen? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to Zoro so he can chop them up.**


End file.
